Love of a Father
by ilovedracomalfoy14
Summary: Tony wanted to keep his personal and work life seperate. But that idea is thrown out the window when an old enemy comes back and his daughter's life is put on the line. What extent will a father go to, to make sure his daughter is safe?
1. Chapter 1

Agent Dinozzo walked up to the white house, using the back entrance like he was told. The door was unlocked like he was told it would be. He was greeted by two men in masks who patted him down, taking his gun. They led him to a room with a man standing with his back facing the door.

"Agent Dinozzo." He said, turning around.

"Salazar." The two men who escorted Tony left the room. "I just want to know one thing."

Carlos Salazar opened his arms. "Ask me anything."

"Why my daughter? Why not me?"

Salazar chuckled. "You disappoint me, Agent Dinozzo. I thought you would have figured that out by now. If I kidnapped you, you wouldn't be able to give me what I asked for. But kidnapping your daughter…" He got close to Dinozzo, leaning towards his face. "It gives me leverage. It makes it easier for me to manipulate you. It gives me an edge. Putting your daughter in danger…" He turned and slowly walked away from Tony. He stopped and Tony watched as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. He spun back around, a smirk on his face. "You get the point." He barked something in Italian and a side door opened.

One of Salazar's thugs walked in the room, dragging Tony's daughter by her hair. Tony gulped at the sight of her. She had a cut above her eyebrow that was dripping blood, her top lip was split and had been bleeding, there were various cuts and scrapes along her hands and arms and the small trails of blood down her legs told him enough.

"Principessa." Salazar said, cupping her chin. She tried to jerk her head away, but the thug just tightened his grip on her hair, making her whimper and Tony flinch. Her eyes met Tony's, fear evident in her chocolate brown orbs. "You see, Tony." Salazar said, tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear. "When someone close to you is threatened, it suddenly becomes clear what you would do to make sure that person is safe." Salazar ran his hand down her cheek. Tony wanted to punch his lights out for touching his daughter. Salazar stepped away from Tony's daughter and faced Tony. "So, Agent Dinozzo." Salazar pulled out his gun and clicked the safety off. "Let's make a deal." He said, pointing the gun at Tony's daughter's head.


	2. AN: IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT: Okay so this is not a chapter, but I recently saw some stuff that started an uprising in my mind and I think everyone should read this. You can hate me, you can say whatever, but it's important that everyone understand this because it's a very serious thing. **

Me Angrily Scolding All Those Who Disrespect Their Parents

So four years ago, my life was fine. I had a mom and a dad who both loved me very much, but I took that for granted. On December 2009, my mom was diagnosed with cancer and for two months I had no idea whether she would still be alive when I woke up the next morning or not. She lived for two years and I took advantage of that. She died two years ago, and I realize now that my dad has been remarried for almost two years now, that I took advantage of the fact I had two years with her. I was disrespectful and I wanted the spotlight on me as it had been before all of that happened. I thought everything would be okay and my mom would get to see me graduate. But now I'm almost 7 months from graduating high school and my mom won't be there to see that. Or watch me get married, or meet her grandchildren. I can't even call her every weekend to talk to her. She's gone.

So everyone who takes advantage of their parents, who hates their guts, just be happy you can talk to them. Don't take advantage of the fact they're there, because they might not be. That can all change in an instant. You'll realize one day what your parents mean to you. It's true you don't really know what you have until it's gone. So the next time you talk back to your mother or take advantage of your dad to get what you want, stop and think about what life would be like if they weren't there, because you are truly lucky to have your parents. You don't realize it now, but one day you'll understand what I'm saying. Hug your mom and tell her how much you love her because the day will come when you won't be able to do that anymore.


End file.
